The start of Skylox
by ForbiddenKHfan12
Summary: This is a story of skylox a.k.a skydoesminecraft x deadlox. Dont like then leave! I will work hard on this story i promise! Update june 14, 2013 I am adding the creator of forbidden relation to my story her name is jazminewriter aka Jazmine.
1. Epic Jump Map Christmas Day 1

Chapter 1: epic jump map christmas day 1

******Okay I was debating if I should do a skylox story because I love the story called Forbidden Relation, but i will write one and I am adding myself in and 5 of you guys just give me your name/minecraft name(if you dont want to pm me your real/nickname. So on with the story!**

******P.S. The story will start on the christmas Epic jump map! :)**

******(thought)**

"**____****lust**"

******(Au: )**

******I do not own minecraft skydoesminecraft! BODIL40 or deadlox but i do own Vexus aka myself.**

* * *

On December 16, 2012. Author POV

Sky" Hey guys deadlox, hey Kingdom_Hearts12 ******(Au: that is my** minecraft username) you guys came for the epic jump map based on chri-", "Christmas!" I said, Sky said " yes Vexus (**au: my nickname)** ".

So the map was simple. In the start sky was saying things about our christmas skins I was enderbrine meaning that I was Herobrine brother but I was a good person anyways back to what i was saying, sky was telling everyone that we have christmas sweaters and sky was beating up deadlox saying "GIVE ME THAT TREE so if i punch you will presents fall out?

I look at Sky and thought ******(Sky I know that you like Ty more than Dawn only time will tell). **I was correct because on a cheakpoint deadlox said," I-I feel nervous when you're sleeping next to me.

"Sky there are slime here be careful you too deadlox and I love this emerald block!" I said," Oh notch! WHY?!" said sky.

* * *

******After parkoring through the ice cave with the slimes we decided to stop rest.**

******What will happen **

******tomorrow? Wait and see for in the next chapter i will pull someone from the reviews to be in the story.**


	2. The skylox beginning

**Chapter 2: Skylox is forming...**

**Hey guys it is me Vexus and this is chapter 2 now i will sometimes sum up a part of the parkor but this time i wont so expect a long chapter and we now have 4 slots left to get in this story the first went to alibrine who's name shall be know as Kira in this story. **

**I dont own anything but Vexus aka myself.**

**There will be some alternations to the videos and the fanfic.**

* * *

** Sky's POV  
**

When we got through the simle cave we got to some easy parkor and there was a checkpoint there but the beds were covered in sand i went ahead and broke the notch forsaken sand. We decised to set up shop here. When I woke up I saw deadlox cuddling my arm. I sat there blushing madly **_(Oh notch, oh notch why is he cuddling my_**_ arm?!). _As Sky was sitting there blushing, deadlox and Vexus were waking up, "Hey sky hey deadlox how do you guys feel?" Vexus said, " good." me and deadlox said together. After that scene we got through a broken bridge in which vexus teleported to the other side **( AU: I am enderbrine), **while ty and i struggled through. But then we got trolled with a message stating "I suck at parkor!".

* * *

Normal pov

Sky was getting frustated at a ladder parkor area and made a minecraft track and went in circles. Later ty was yelling to sky in because he fell off a block due to sky punching him " Do you Want me to kiss you?". We all stood there akwardly.

* * *

Vexus POV

After that moment We found tnt at a dead end and sky tried to blow me and ty up but failed and blew him self up. Then we saw a girl out cold on the grass outside the blowen up hole and we aid her and til she was good enough to be a parkor expert she decided to tag along with uS. Her name was Kira.

* * *

**_That is all for this chapter and please note that a new charater will be added ob the next epic jump map okay? Kay thanks and see you guys later! :)_**


	3. More than a friend

**Chapter 3: more than a friend?**

**hey guys Vexus here and i am going to have a lemon chapter after this chapter so on with the story!**

**I dont own ****Anyone but Vexus aka myself.**

* * *

**Deadlox POV. **

After we found the girl Sky and Vexus were helping her up on her feet and vexus gave her some sort of bean that can heal all wounds, "Thank you guys for Helping me I was going to get some food here when a santa zombie knockee me out," said the Kira ,"my Name is Kira and I guess I will Tag along til the end of this map.". After she said what she was doing it was best if did tag along so we let her.

* * *

**Sky POV**

When we were going through a lava parkor we decided to rest but there were only 3 beds so someone had to sleep with someone else I said," I will sleep with ty.". Vexus was thinking **(Their relationship with each other is getting stronger hmm maybe they will need...) **I saw vexus just shrug and fell asleep. While I was Sleeping I felt Ty cuddling me this time but i just blush and rubbed him shoulder. But I woke up at midnight and heard Ty saying something in his sleep, "Sky Don't Leave me I love you.". said ty. **(Wait Ty Loves me?)** I then slipped my are out of his grip and saw Vexus sitting outside meditating. Vexus then open his eyes and said, "I know that Ty Loves you," I responded," He does and I-I f-f-fe-", Vexus responded, "You do love him to beacues I sensed it yesterday and I telepathly told Herobrine and he said that he will help you," he than place a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Deadlox POV

When i woke up I saw Sky, Vexus and Kira waiting for me to wake up, soonly after that we continued the map but (I kept feeling that I need Sky more than a friend. Damnit! i need help hmm maybe Kira can help). Soon after that I told Kira if she can Help me and my afection with sky she said, "Don't Worry Bro I can help. Here is what you need to do, first think on how to tell him next tell him then finish with a kiss." ,"Okay thanks Kira and you remind me of a friend named Ethan because you and him are quiet." I said I looked at her and saw her blush and said,"I-I d-d-do Like him."

* * *

**What will happen later? Find out and I have Now I have One slot left for a character and please note that the first person who tells me that they want to be in the story will be in the story. See you guys later :)**


	4. The potion

**Chapter 4: The potion...**

**Vexus: Hey guys Vexus & Shiku Here and this Chapter is one that Many of you Guys are waiting for and the final slot to be in my story is filled so sorry for people who wanted to be in this but like favorite and enjoy**

**Vexus: Shiku did you know that I am a fucking idiot? I could have used google crome to type this story and get the chapter finished?**

**Shiku: sort-of... And ****Vexus you idiot! you forgot to say how old they are!**

**Vexus: Fuck! well, Sky and i are 18 and, Kira,Ty and Ethan are 17 ok so-**

**Shiku: Keep that in mind!**

**Vexus & Shiku: in order to be in the Author chat plz leave your name you want to be called and your personality and pm it to me! No Reviews of this will count!**

**Shiku: Vexus doesnt own the youtubers or half of the oc's! He only owns his self in da story!**

* * *

Deadlox Pov

After our little talk we went to meet up with Sky and Vexus who were waiting at the next checkpoint, when we all met up Vexus said, "Kira you and me should get going to the next checkpoint okay?", kira said," sure." when they left i saw Sky had a bottle in his hand,"um sky what is that?" I said, "Oh this? it is a potion of birthgeration" sky said while pointing to the bottle,"and I was Think that y-you a-a-and m-m-me s-should h-have s-se-sex." he said while say yes! I said in my mind,"Okay." I said with out hesitation.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Vexus what was that potion?," said Kira while we were at the next checkpoint, "It was the Potion of Birthgeneration, it allows on of the males who love each other to have a child but one male must drink the potion and just him not the other because if they both drink it they will die." said Vexus Calmly, "Also the bottle has a price." ,"What is it Vexus?" asked Kira ,"The price is that the Male will turn into a Female Forever." said Vexus While Looking at the stars, "Wow that is a price" said Kira.

"So Do you think Ethan will like me?" Said Kira, "Well i can ask him..." said Vexus before Falling asleep from all the jumping with all the ki he used for the ki jumps.

* * *

_Back to Sky and Ty.._

"Well Ty you Should drink this.", said Sky while giving Ty the Bottle, Ty then Popped the cork off the bottle and drank the entire thing, With that Sky notice that Ty's Body was begining to change. The first change was that Ty Grew shorter by 6 inches, his arms became 3/4 of their original size and sky started to blush after he saw that Ty's Chest soon became Cup size-F Breasts.

After Ty's noticeable changes Ty shyly said to sky, "I-I-I t-think i a-am a Teen girl right now.", Sky could only Stare at Deadlox and say, "Well Vexus said that you are a girl forever so now we need to get you a different name different clothing and tell all of minecraftia what happened."

"Well, I can tell my fans but... they think i was just dressing up like a boy." said Deadlox with his voice but, with a higher pitched and girly like. So the Two went off to Meet up with Kira and Vexus. But, When they got there they saw that the Two were asleep on the floor with Vexus holding Kira to keep her warm., "Aw that is so cute!" Whispered Ty to sky while the saw Vexus shifting around in his sleep and grew out a giratina tenicale to pull a blanket over them and the tentical disappered.

"I heard that," mumbled Vexus," She was just cold."

And with that Adam and Ty just shrugged and went to the bed and crashed out.

* * *

**Well that is the end of chapter Four and well things with Kira and Vexus are getting well it will all be clear next chapter and sorry for the long break i have school sorry.**

**Shiku: Umm Hello Vexus you are my boyfriend and brother at the same time so what the hell are you doing?!**

**Vexus: Whoa Shiku calm down it is only a story!**

**Shiku: Fiiiine.**

**Vexus: Well that is all and plz check my-**

**Shiku: Profile page and poll for my mario and Luigi story with starlow!**

**Thanks Guys for encouraging me to continue i will contine but updates will only be on Weekends and fridays ok So Thanks again!**


End file.
